My Name is Alice
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Alice POV- The thoughts, hardships and disappointment of the one weapon Umbrella cannot seem to control. What's happened so far, and what is possibly in store for the future.


Author Note: Okay, so recently I have become REALLY obsessed with Resident Evil, the movies and the books and I have been reading some Fanfiction on here, since well I write Fanfiction also (CSI) and thought, hey why not give this a try!

Hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I was writing it...this is all Alice POV about what's happened (mentions all three movies and then some)

I don't own Resident Evil, but man I sure wish I had a small part in it

B.

* * *

><p><strong>My Name is Alice…<strong>

_My name is Alice…_

That is exactly how I should begin my memoirs. Everyone knows me by my first name. It is the name that means different things to different people. To my former life it meant "Ass kicking Alice" the head of security of Umbrella's top-secret underground lair known as the hive. In my previous life I was tough, I was in control and yeah, you could even say I was a bitch but all that changed when I found out the truth. The truth of what Umbrella was doing underground. It needed to be stopped. I had a plan, a way for all of this to be made public but all that changed when my partner Spence got greedy and allowed the virus to get loose.

That was when everything changed….

_My name is Alice…_

To the jackasses of the company I used to work for I am now known as "Project Alice", yes that's right _project_. A human bio weapon killing machine. True, it did make me superior in the now Zombie filled world, but it made me a monster. I was infected with the T-virus on massive levels but without mutation. That was different of my friend Matt. He became nemesis, and my enemy. That was until he knew who he was, remembered who I was and turned against his programming and helped defeat the Umbrella assholes of Raccoon City before it was "liquefied". He sacrificed his life for myself, Officer Jill Valentine, a man named L.J, a little girl Angela Ashford and another former Umbrella employee Carlos Olivera. I myself, had felt like I died but Umbrella was going to make sure that would not happen.

So it began…

_My name is Alice…_

To Umbrella I am an asset. An expensive, gifted asset, but still expendable. When I realized the powers I had, and realized the clones generated we revolted the best way we could; guns drawn and a death wish. My army had put them in their place, but only for the time being. When someone more genetically engineered was created I had become expendable. Wesker was now my enemy and I had to make sure he would not win. I was tossed to the side of the road like road kill, injected with something to make me human once again. Not that I am complaining, I am finally free from Umbrella, but still, this was not over. Umbrella's biggest mistake was letting me go, they must have known I was going to retaliate, even if there was no army to back me up

So what really is their agenda?

_My name is Alice…_

While attempting to evade Umbrella's satellites for years, before I knew about my clones and I went for my revenge I stumbled upon something most magical. At first I thought it was a mirage. I thought I was the only one left alive in the desolate place we call earth. Quickly I realized, I was wrong. The circling of crows was nothing to write home about. There were so many dead bodies riddled across this country that it was inevitable for scavengers to exist. This however, caught my attention for two reasons. First, I had found it odd that only the day before I had seen one at a gas station I tried to scavenge supplies from. He was chewing on the eyeball of a dead man named Stevie. I only know that from his nametag on his shirt I looked at before I put the arrow through his skull. Secondly, the sheer number of them was circling like they had just found their Thanksgiving dinner. That needed to be investigated.

I was amazed at what I had discovered….

_My name is Alice…_

The last thing I remembered was a fiery blaze of crows around Carlos, myself and a young girl who ran away scared. I don't blame her, I have that effect on people. I remember K-Mart, she called herself that because that was where she was found. Sweet blonde girl who was unafraid yet intrigued by the woman that saved their lives. Probably was the most interesting thing she had seen in months. When we walked outside, back into the desert heat I walked into something that panged my heart strings. A funeral.

That was when I realized I was still part human after all…

_My name is Alice…_

Claire Redfield.

What can I say about Claire? A bombshell red head with strength and courage. When we fought those zombies in the sand filled streets of Las Vegas she impressed me the most. I felt alive. I felt attraction. I knew this was human emotion. Something I had not felt towards another human being in years. Mostly, due to the fact that I have been on my own, with my own agenda, and the issue of a bio weapon body. Maybe I was just lonely. Maybe I just needed to feel once again but Claire had an effect on me that was unexplainable. I never wanted to let her go.

But, I had, I had a promise and determination to fill. I knew they would be safe in Alaska, I could just feel it. Safer away from me until this ended. I would come back Claire, I promise.

_My name is Alice…_

After my invasion of Tokyo with my army behind me, determined to fight, determined to win and determined to die I was once again alone. My one and only goal after that was to get to Arcadia, to Alaska, to Claire. When I arrived it was like a ghost town. Abandoned planes but no one living or even the undead. When I walked out to the beach and saw the helicopter with the unmistakable Umbrella logo my heart skipped a beat. I did not want to stumble upon my friends dead, my Claire dead. Then I caught movement in the trees behind me. I ran, chasing the only other human up here until I realized whom it was after I knocked her unconscious.

Claire.

What the hell happened?

_My name is Alice…_

Now we are aboard Arcadia, a ship and not a city. Claire, her brother Chris Redfield and myself had made it from the sewers of Los Angeles to this ship of survivors. After we saw Wesker dissolve into the atmosphere like a supernova I thought this was the end. That was when I heard it. The unmistakable sound. Helicopters. Dozens approaching the ship. I could see the Umbrella logo on the side. This war was not over.

It was just beginning.

_My name is Alice…_

And yes, I do remember everything….


End file.
